Cabbage (April Fools)
On 2009 April Fools, cabbages began exhibiting odd behaviour; such as bouncing up and down, and moving away and shouting catch phrases when a player attempted to pick them up. People would try to pick them up and they would bounce off saying phrases, and if the players caught them, they would have a wieldable cabbage. If you use it with another similar cabbage the following appears: This is not the hidden message you're looking for. You could also make compost out of them. After this event, all cabbages previously wieldable reverted back to their old forms. When eaten these cabbages healed 10 life points. When players attempted to pick a cabbage, the cabbage would pop up and say a random phrase before hopping around, such as: *"I'm free!!" *"All hail Brassica Prime!" *"Whee!" *"Come on, you greens!" *"Pick someone your own size!" *"Hahaha!" *"CABBAGE!" *"Muahaha!" *"Bounce, bounce, bounce!" *"Wigglewoo!" *"LOL!" *"B'doing!" *"Whoopsie!" The players could run around trying to catch the cabbage once it had been picked. There were three options when right-clicking the bouncy cabbages when not wielding a cabbage: *'Tap' which would cause the cabbage to slightly move the opposing direction in which you kicked it from. *'Kick' which would move it even further in the opposing direction you kicked it from. *'Catch' which put the cabbage in the player's inventory. The cabbages could also bounce off against any objects such as fences, walls and trees. When caught, the cabbages could be wielded in the weapons slot. If players had Accept Aid on and wielded the cabbage, they could throw the cabbage to another player who also had Accept Aid on and had both hands free by selecting Chuck player name when clicking the player. If players were wielding a cabbage and had another one in their inventory, the second one would be equipped after they threw the one they're wielding at someone. The wield stats of the cabbages are: Kicking, and tapping a cabbage to Oo'glog, in the far south west of the RuneScape map, allows the cabbage to meet Brassica Prime, a level 11 cabbage named after the Latin name for the family to which cabbages belong. Trivia *There were 2 types of cabbage (3 including the Draynor manor cabbage) released on this day: A catchable one, and a kickable one. *Kicking the cabbages all the way from Falador cabbage patch to Oo'glog would let you see Brassica Prime. *When attacking with a cabbage, you will do the regular kick/punch motions. *If you try to enter Soul Wars with a cabbage, it will say "Cabbages are not trusted in this arena." *You can use the Explorer's ring to teleport to the Cabbage field, where you can catch a cabbage fairly quickly by trapping the cabbage against the wall/fence. *If you die with your cabbage while it is wielded it will say, "Oh no, you have lost your cabbage!" *If you are wielding green d'hide chaps (g) the gold part around the knee would stretch to the cabbage. *If you examine a cabbage with the Tap option, it says "Cabbage, but not as we know it." a play on the Star Trek cliché "It's life Jim but not as we know it." *Cabbages seem to jump in layers (see gallery). *Some players hoarded large amounts of these cabbages during the event in hopes that once the event is over, they would become discontinued items and sell for a large profit in the future. However, the cabbages turned back to normal when the event ended. *When using two cabbages together, you get the message: "This is not the hidden message you're looking for." This is an obvious play on the phrase used in Star Wars: "These are not the droids you're looking for." Gallery File:Brassica.png|Level 11 (but not attackable) Brassica Prime. File:Brassica_Prime.png|Brassica Prime and fireworks File:Cabbage_layers.png|Cabbages with layers. Category:Holiday items